Emmett JR
by JustMeAngrie
Summary: This scenario makes it possible for Rosalie and Emmett to have a child of their own with both contributing DNA. It's from Rosalie's POV.Rated T just to be Safe. This was my first story, and it needed an update. I split it into chapters and added detail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga or any character therin.**

**Thanks for clicking on my story. You ROCK! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. I have read the Saga more times than I can count, and this was like hanging out with old friends.**

**I have always thought that being an aunt to Renesmee would not satisfy Rosalie. Her desire to be a mother was just too strong.**

**When I first posted this, it was crammed into one shot. I have split it into chapters and added a little more detail. I hope you like it. **

**Please review. **

oooOooo

**Chapter One - Bye Bye Baby**

Sunday September 11, 2011 was a very sad day for me. You would think it was because of the Twin Towers and Pentagon tragedies, but no it was Ren's fifth birthday. Five years had flown by in the blink of a vampire's eye. She was a teenager physically and emotionally, but mentally she was eons older.

The family and a few others were gathered around watching her open presents. Everyone was so happy- everyone but me. Before the presents, we watched Renesmee pick at a piece of cake. Jacob and Seth devoured the rest. Charlie and his wife Sue had the 'wolf' party the day before, and I understand that there was a full out brawl for the last piece of cake. Seth was thrilled to be Bella's little brother, but Leah would not acknowledge any relation to a vampire. Some things never change.

Ren's love for Jacob had begun to change. Her body was maturing, and she was looking at him romantically. Jacob's feelings were not quite there yet - according to Edward. I have always believed that Renesmee surpassed Jacob's maturity level the day she was born. She was still very close to her mom, but her Aunt Rose was not as important as I was just a year ago. She had grown closer with Alice too. They were the best of friends. Alice helped her with her hair and make up, and they even wore the same size clothes now.

Alice had thrown a slumber party the night before- after the wolf party. Ren received a full makeover including a manicure and a pedicure. They giggled and played around like teenagers. Renesmee had taken to the girlie thing better than Bella ever had. I attended, but I could not really get into it.

I could not help but think back to the day that Ren was born, and the three days that Bella was changing. She was so tiny, and it was as she was mine. I could almost pretend that she was mine. She needed me then, and now not so much. A familiar ache overwhelmed my heart. Edward gave me a sympathetic smile. I could not read his mind as he could mine, but I knew he felt the same. Ren was withdrawing from him too. Jake was becoming her world.

Renesmee squealed with delight. Jacob had given her a ring. He had carved it out of wood-how novel. She immediately slipped it on her left ring finger and began showing everyone the intricate carving of a wolf running. I will never get used to that Mutt. A strained smile was on Edward's face. At least I was not the only one who had a problem with the 'ring'.

Alice jumped up and hugged her as she just was engaged. I almost gagged. A smile of pride was on Bella's face. Her mother was taking this better than I was. I wished I could take in stride, but Bella was always good at adjusting to any situation. That was not me. I wanted so much to get out of there. I needed to run, but I stayed where I was. I looked next to me and even Emmet was smiling-traitor.

I just had to endure a few more hours. Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob would be on their way to the airport. They were traveling to South America to visit Zafrina and the Amazon Coven. Edward was not thrilled that Jacob was tagging along, and he fought it valiantly. Eventually Bella and Ren had worn him down.

"Thank you Aunt Rose," Renesmee said sweetly as she held up the bracelet I had given her, "It's beautiful"

"You're welcome Ren." I said softly as she moved on to the next gift.

She had not squealed over my gift. Her heartbeat had not even quickened like with Jacob's gift. Jealousy was not something I was supposed to be feeling unless it was from other people, but jealousy ruled my life now. Maybe it was karma? Everyone envied me in my human life, and what now it was my turn?

"Oh Alice!" Renesmee cried, "It's the dress I saw in Vogue. Where did you find it?"

"You know me!" Alice chimed.

This was too much. I needed a distraction. I was nearly finished with my Rally Car, and Emmet was chomping at the bit to try it out. That would not take too long. Maybe Emmet and I should get away too, but where to go that we have not been. I decided to do some research online after the party. The hours droned on and on.

I felt somewhat better when we saw the travelers off. Ren was wearing the bracelet that I had given her, and she gave me a super tight hug. If my eyes could produce tears, they would have been overflowing.

I made a hasty retreat to the garage for a little distraction. I hadn't been working long when Emmett joined me. He knew I was in a mood so he helped me silently. Emmett has always read me better than Edward ever could. Only cosmetic work was left to be done so we finished in no time.

"It is truly a masterpiece babe," Emmett said and wrapped his strong arms around me.

I only sighed and looked at our new toy. We stood in silence for a while. Me with my thoughts, and Emmett I assumed was considering where to try out the all terrain vehicle.

"What's the matter Angel?" Emmett asked softly proving me wrong, " You don't seem like yourself today."

"Ren doesn't need me anymore," I choked out.

"That's what I figured," he replied as he completely enveloped me, "Hey we could borrow one of that Octo-Mom's kids. I doubt she would even notice. So what do you think…boy or girl?"

"Be serious Em," I began quietly, "I know everyone hoped that taking care or my brother's baby would get this need out of my system, but it's come back ten fold. It is like I only had a taste of a 'singers' blood. I am in a frenzy now, and it hurts so much Em."

"Shhh," Emmett soothed, "It'll be okay. We'll figure something out."

"There's nothing to figure out. Every option would cause death to a human or wrath of the Volturi….not to mention disappointing Carlisle. It's hopless." I said quietly, "I now know why others have created immortal chil-"

"That's a hell of an idea!" Emmett interrupted.

"No!" I startled, " That's suicide!"

"I know babe," Emmett said smiling, "I was just testing you."

"I would never put the family in danger the way my brother did," I replied coldly.

"That's harsh," He scolded.

"No it's not," I defended, "He got everything I ever wanted."

"You don't mean that Rose," Emmett said sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Em-bear," I sighed and looked up into his eyes, "You're right. If it weren't for you, I would have lost it long ago. How did I get so lucky?"

"Speaking of getting lucky," Emmett grinned and wagged his eyebrows, "You need to take your mind off things. Let's take your magnum opus out for a test drive on the jeep trails, and we can find a secluded place to clear some timber."

"You know just what I need," I said seductively, "You can drive first."

"Hell yeah!" He said his eyes lighting up.

When we got back, I was feeling better. It lasted all of about a minute. The sun was coming up, and the big white house was too quiet. I would usually be hearing Ren's birdlike heartbeat. Over the last five years, I had become attuned to all of her sounds. There was vast empty space inside my heart that threatened to swallow me. We needed to get away.

I made a b-line for the closest computer. I clicked on the favorites list intending to find a suitable search engine, but another favorite caught my eye. Renesmee had saved an ancestry site in the list. She had been asking every one of us questions about our human lives over the past few weeks. Out of curiosity, I clicked on the link. Her account was signed on.

Ren could be a historian. There were trees for everyone. I clicked on Emmett's first. The McCarty Clan was huge. Em's parents had dozens of grandchildren and great-grandchildren. There were even a few great-great-grandchildren. One of Emmett's brothers named his son after him. I don't know how she got them but there even a few photos.

I looked at my tree next even though I was not sure I wanted to. I went backwards first. She had traced my family all the way back to the colonists, which I found very interesting. My 14th great grandfather was John Hale of Salem. He was an influential clergyman during the witch trials.

I then looked at my branch. It was surreal looking at my human life that way. There were dozens of newspaper articles about my disappearance and Royce's murder. Some I had seen long ago, but many of them I had not. Most of the theories were that it was someone who had a grudge at Royce or the King family. One of the stories had an old grainy photograph of me. I stared at my human face for so long that the screen saver came on.

I moved the mouse, and moved on to my brothers' families. My brother Joseph had never married and had no children. He had passed away from a heart attack in the fall of 1977 at the age of 60. My youngest brother David had married late in life and had two boys. One son had passed away in his teens. The other son had married and had one child. A daughter named Rosalie. I had to look twice to see if I was reading it correctly. Then if I could have gotten goose bumps, I would have. My great niece was born on my birthday in 1991. We shared a name and birth date.

I tried to remember my human life, and if I had been close to David. The memories were too muddy and confusing. Why would my brother's only grandchild be named after me? I looked more closely at my brother's information. He was still alive and living in Helena Montana. I noticed he and his wife were married there in the mid-nineteen sixties. I wondered why he left Rochester.

I had so many questions, and most importantly, I had found my distraction. Montana was not far from Forks. They had mountains, which meant many jeep trails and plenty of bears for Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Distractions**

Montana weather was much like that in Forks. There was near constant cloud cover because of all the hurricanes. There were some amazing jeep trails, and they gave the rally car quite a workout. The hunting was plentiful, and I had my first moose. The others had hunted moose before, but I could not drink from something so ugly. Emmett dared me, and this time I did not refuse. My instincts were correct they tasted as bad as they looked.

One evening we chased some timber wolves just for the fun of it. We did not feed on them because they stunk although their odor was not as strong as the LaPush wolves. Emmett laughed and laughed when one of them tried to make a stand. The wolf growled and Em growled louder and better. It ran with its tail between its legs.

After we did what Emmett wanted, it was my turn. We headed back toward Helena. I found my brother's address, and it turned out to be a nursing home. Emmett waited in the car and streamed sports to his laptop while I made my way inside. I claimed to be an illegitimate daughter of his son that passed away. I went on to tell them that my mother had told me about my father on my 18th birthday. The story was accepted with no questions asked.

The nurse at the front desk was very chatty and seemed to know a lot about my brother. She informed me that my Nephew and his wife had passed away in a car accident. It had been the fourth of July, and they had visited my brother that morning. Their car was struck head on by a drunk driver later that night. My namesake had been in the backseat and was still in a coma. She had just been moved to full care facility down the street, and that she was a ward of the state. The nurse got tears in her eyes when she told me how they were going to be pulling my great niece's feeding tube in a few days. She had no brain activity of any sort, and my nephew's estate was nearly drained from her health care costs.

Her college boyfriend had petitioned the courts for power of attorney, but had been denied. He was frantic to stop the State from moving forward and had attempted to kidnap her from the hospital. The nurse had hopes that I would help him. She suggested I get a DNA test as soon as possible, but I did not have the heart to tell her that you cannot get blood from a stone.

I was thankful for all the information she was giving me, but she was being long winded. So when she asked me if I wanted to visit my 'grandpa', I said yes. I was afraid until she told me that my brother was suffering from Alzheimer 's disease. As she walked me down to his room, she explained that he was having a good day. She told me to hit the call button when I was ready to leave. Because of the nature of his illness, they had to keep him confined so she left me outside his door.

I took a moment before I went in. The room was larger than I anticipated. My brother sat in a chair looking toward a dark television. His profile sparked a memory of my father. David looked his age, but I envied him. He was able to watch his children grow, and he probably had no idea his son was gone. I don't know how long I stood there watching him when he finally looked up.

"Rosalie," he gasped as his eyes flew wide.

"Hello David," I said softly, "It's been a long time."

"Is it really you?" he whimpered.

"Yes brother," I said simply.

"I looked and looked for you. Even after everyone else gave up, I still looked," he said and smiled, "You are more beautiful than I remember. Are you an angel now? Are you here to take me to Jesus?"

"No David," I said sadly, "Your lovely wife gets that pleasure."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

"I'm sorry brother," I sighed.

We sat in silence for several minutes and then David asked, "Did Royce kill you?"

"Yes he did," I answered hiding my surprise.

"And you killed him?" he asked seeming to already know the answer.

"Yes," I said and then asked in wonderment, "How did you know?"

"I found your blood in the street and I just knew. No one else would listen to me. I was just a kid, but I hoped I was wrong." He said not looking away from my face, "I told my boys about you and made them promise to look for you too. My son David Junior named his daughter after you, and it made me feel close to you somehow."

"I have a picture of her here somewhere," he said absently and handed me a framed photograph from the table next to him, "She visits me every Sunday. Is it Sunday?"

"It's Thursday," I said and stepped forward to take the photograph.

I froze when I turned it toward me. I saw my eyes-my human eyes. They were exactly my color of violet. Her hair was slightly darker blonde than mine was, but the face was so similar to my human face that she could have been my sister or daughter. I realized why the chatty nurse had not doubted my story of being related. There was a strong resemblance.

"Wow," was all I could manage.

"It's amazing isn't it? On my really bad days I have been told I thought she was you," he said thoughtfully.

"Uncanny," I agreed.

We were silent for a long time. My thoughts raced, as my brother never took his eyes off my face. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Do you know what ever happened to my friend Vera and her boy Henry?" I inquired.

"Oh I am not sure," he struggled with his memories, "They were still in Rochester when we moved west."

"You all moved?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes. We had to," he explained, "The Kings made it impossible for us. They were convinced you had run off with a lover, but not before killing their good for nothing son. They fired father for theft and made us all pariahs."

"I am so sorry," I said breathlessly, "If I had known, I would have killed that whole damned family."

"No Rose." David said sternly, "You were the victim besides everything turned out just fine. The Hales' brought society to Helena. You should have seen our Mother she shined like a diamond in this place."

"Thank you David," I said warmly, "I appreciate your kindness. I had not realized how much I missed until now. You are a good man so much more than I ever deserved."

"You're Welcome," he said tears in his eyes, "I love you Rosalie. I have never been so happy. I did not think I would ever see you again. This is the best bad day I've ever had"

I realized immediately when he said bad day that he thought I was his mind playing tricks on him. I debated on whether or not to let him go on thinking that. I weighed the pros and cons and decided to let him continue with the conclusion he had come up with. He seemed so content, and I did not have the heart to scare or sadden him.

"It's time for me to go now brother," I said and smiled.

"Will you visit me again?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know," I said and watched his face fall, "but I will try."

"Okay," he said as the content look returned to his face, "I love you Rose."

"I love you too David," I said and walked toward the door.

"Save her," my brother whispered behind me.

"Save who?" I asked but already knew the answer.

I paused and waited for his answer, but no reply came. Had I imagined it? He still had the happy and contented smile on his face. I had made sure the door would not lock me in as I entered. I was about to open it when I heard a conversation coming from the nurses station.

"I need to see Mr. Hale," an agitated man said through his teeth.

"Did they drop the charges?" the chatty nurse asked.

"No," he replied impatiently, "I'm out on bond."

"Why are you here Jason?" she pried, "You should be with Rosalie."

"They won't let me see her," he sighed, "The State has got a no contact order on her behalf."

"Oh Jason," chatty sympathized, "I'm so sorry. Why do you want to see Mr. Hale?"

"He is my last hope. Maybe I can make him understand what's going on and he can stop this," Jason said desperately.

"Jason honey," she began, "David has one good day out of four. No attorney would take the case. I'm sorry but he is far from being competent."

"I know," he sighed defeated, "Could I see him anyway? They won't let me see Rosie and her Gramps is the next best thing ya know."

"No he's not," chatty said impishly, "He has a visitor."

I cringed and slipped out of the room. I crossed the hall silently and into another room. A sleeping woman occupied the room. I pressed myself into the corner out of sight. I continued to listen as the traitor nurse regurgitated the story I had told her.

"Wait till you see her," the nurse began, "She is a Hale all right, but she is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen. Better than any actress or model in my lifetime. Come on I'll introduce you."

"We can file an injunction tomorrow for a pending DNA test," Jason said hopefully, "Oh Ruth this could be the answer to my prayers."

Chatty Ruth said as she opened the door, "Miss Conner…Mr. Hale? I hate to disturb you, but speed is of the essence."

"Where is she?" Jason asked confused.

"David?" the nurse inquired, "Where's Lily?"

"Who?", my brother asked in a calm voice.

"Lily Conner your visitor-your granddaughter," the nurse inquired impatiently.

"Rosie visits me on Sunday's," my brother said happily, "Today is Thursday."

"Not that granddaughter," she said frustrated, "Lily she was in here. I saw her walk in over an hour ago."

"My sister has been my only visitor today," he said blissfully, "She died in 1933 but she came here to see me. We had such a nice talk. You know my granddaughter is named after her, and..."

"How did she get out of your room?" she demanded.

"Well through the door of course," he said amused.

I heard chatty nurse check the door and swear under breath, and then she said to Jason, "Stay here. I have to look for Miss Conner."

"Hi Jason," my brother said happily, "Is Rosie with you?"

"No Gramps," he said softly, "She's sick. Remember I told you last week and the week before that."

"Oh," he said sadly, "I'm sorry I don't remember that. Will she be better soon?"

"No," he sobbed, "She's in a coma. She was in a car accident, and Dave Junior and Nancy died in that accident."

"It'll be okay," my brother soothed, "My sister came back to visit so Davey and Nance will too. I hope it won't take as long cause I don't think I can wait."

"Oh Gramps," Jason sighed.

I heard someone go into the room next door to the one I had taken refuge. The window was barred and there was nowhere I could hide. I could hear the other nurse at the front desk. There was only one place to go so I silently darted across the hall to my brother's room.

I was in luck. Jason had his head in his hands when I entered, and he did not hear the soft click of the door. The nurse began checking the room I had just occupied. An emergency exit map hung on the wall next to the door, and I quickly memorized it. All I had to do was wait until the nurse went into another room, and I could make a break for it.

My brother's heartbeat accelerated and his breathing changed. He was looking at me expectantly. My finger went up my lips signaling him to be quiet, but Jason looked up at him. Then he followed his line of sight to where I stood. My finger was still up to my lips, but he had frozen in surprise.

The nurse was talking to the now awake woman across the hall so it was my chance to run, but something held me there. Maybe it was all the emotions crossing the young man's face. Or maybe it was the tears that welled in his eyes. Instead of fleeing, I stepped forward.

"Back so soon Sis," my brother said happily, and Jason jumped.

"I couldn't stay away. I missed you too much," I said sweetly.

"Did you tell Ruth your name was…um…?" David stuttered.

"Lily Conner," Jason said mechanically.

"Yes I lied to nurse," I replied smiling.

"Angel's can't lie," my brother teased.

"You know I am no 'Angel' brother," I quipped as Jason's emotions played on his face once more.

"Where are my manners," my brother scolded, "This is Jason. Rosie's beau. Jason this is my lovely sister Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"I have completely lost it because…I believe you," Jason whined, "This is just my bad luck."

"Oh contraire my young friend," I said slyly, "I am going to help you."

"You don't mean legally do you?" he asked softly.

"Don't be so judgmental," I scoffed, "You were the one that tried to kidnap her. Where were you taking her anyway?"

"An old hunting cabin," he began slowly, "I loaded it with medical equipment and supplies. My Dad is a medical supplier so I knew where to find things that wouldn't be missed."

"What were you going to do with her when you got her there?" I wondered.

"Keep her alive until I could get an injunction," he explained, "And if I couldn't I don't know what I would have done. I take that back I would remove the tube and I would have left this world soon after her."

"How many Edwards are there in this world?" I sighed thinking aloud.

"Excuse me?" he said confused.

"Oh nothing," I replied changing the subject, "I can get her out for you."

"Now they have a guard on her. It's impossible," he said sadly.

"I can do the impossible," I stated confidently.

He looked at me for a moment and then said, "I believe you can."

"Your plan is lacking something," I said inspired, "I spring her and take her to your cabin. In a week or so, I can get papers-phony identification, passports, birth certificates, and a marriage license. We find a place for Rosie far from here."

"I don't have the funds for that kind of operation," Jason said disbelievingly.

"Don't worry about that. Rosie is my family and my namesake after all," Rosalie dismissed.

"Thank you," Jason breathed in awe, "You have saved my life-literally."

"That is going to be a condition," I continued sternly, "If we do this and she can not be saved, you will not take your life. Mine was taken from me, and I will not allow you to just throw yours away. Agreed?"

He sat quietly for several minutes, and then whispered, "Agreed."

"Besides, there is an 'if all else fails' option. Which I will only tell you about if this doesn't work," I said and gave him a 'don't even ask about it' look.

He gave me directions to the hunting cabin so I could set it up ahead of time. I thanked Carlisle silently for having me attend medical school years ago. I thought I was doing him a favor at the time, but now it seemed it was good for me.

I said goodbye to my brother again and warned him not to tell anyone about what we discussed. He assured me it would not be a problem. Jason told me about an emergency exit where the alarm had been disabled because employees go out there to smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Namesake**

I met up with Emmett. He had gone beyond being bored, but it changed to excitement when I filled him in on the plan. Our first stop was the facility where my great niece was under lock and key. My cell phone rang when we pulled into a parking lot across the street.

It was Alice of course. She asked me what the heck I was doing. I explained everything. When I finished, she was silent for several minutes. I waited as I thought she might be having another vision.

"And just when I thought you had no humanity," Alice said softly, "You go and do something so wonderful...for a human."

"Oh stop Alice," I began, "I need to get into see her and I was thinking the service entrance."

"Don't go that way," she said mechanically and then brightened, "Go up the fire escape it goes right by her window, and that is how you will get her out tonight. She is so pretty Rose. I can't believe she was in an accident."

"Focus Alice," I warned.

"Oh sorry," she replied, "Wait 10 minutes because there is a nurse with her now and the system password is PTC4588. And tonight go in at one twenty. Have Emmett bring a can of gas because you will have to use an ambulance. She will not do well in your car or you carrying her. Ambulance 54 is parked near the bottom of the fire escape. They think it broke down but it's only out of gas."

"Is that everything?" I asked.

"No, one more thing when you get a few blocks away pull the low jack," Alice said quickly, "I can't believe they have low jack on an ambulance what is this world coming to."

"Thanks Alice," I said sincerely, "You're the best."

She said, "I know" and then she was gone.

We waited the ten minutes and were able to slip into her room unnoticed. Emmett went with me; he had had enough boredom for the day. Alice was right she was lovely. My namesake looked like a sleeping angel. Emmett said that she looked like how he had imagined I looked in my human life. I told him he was just about right.

I checked her medical files on the computer that was in the room. I went through the hospital records and tests as well. Her brain scans did not look promising. She was breathing on her own and her reflexivity test was normal. At the hospital, she was getting physical therapy daily so her muscles would not atrophy. That had ended when she was moved to this facility. I noted how often she was being fed through her tube.

Emmett gasped. I turned to see Rosie had opened her eyes. He looked at me puzzled, and I told him that it was just reflexes. Her eyes were a prettier violet than mine had been. Emmett then pointed out that her blood smelled strange. It smelled a bit like rich soil. I again checked the list of drugs she had been given and nothing fit.

When we were back in the car, I started researching doctors on my mini laptop. Several in the US looked promising, but even more were in Europe and other countries. I had quite a list of doctors compiled when Alice called.

"Hey Rose," she began sadly, "I have some really bad news."

"What's changed?" I asked knowing how her visions can shift.

"The removal will still go off without a hitch," she explained still sad, "None of the doctors treatments are going to do anything."

"So I shouldn't even keep looking," I said more to myself, "What if I had Edward..."

"No, I see Edward confirming there is nothing-no flashes of color or light. He says only silent darkness," Alice replied quietly.

"Now I am wondering with a head injury this severe would she even take to the change? I know limbs won't grow back," I inquired, "Or you can't see that because Jason hasn't made a decision yet?"

"That's not it," she giggled, "Jason has already decided no matter what it takes. It's you Rose. You have not decided."

"Oh," I relented as my mind raced.

I quickly weighed the pros and cons. And when I made the conscious decision, Alice gasped. Her breathing was funny so I knew she was deep in a vision. I waited as patiently as I could and just when I was about to say something.

"Oh Rose," she choked out, "She…she will be everything… exquisite… talented…our savior… forever safe… This is a bit overwhelming."

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, "So Rosie will be okay?"

"Oh yes," Alice beamed, "Better than okay. Our world will never be the same, and in the best way possible. Oh and the two of you are going to be so close."

"Now I'm a bit overwhelmed," I said slowly and then wondered, "Should I have Carlisle change her or should I?"

"If you brought her here the treaty with the wolves would be broken and they get involved because that future disappears," Alice said. "You change her in some cabin. You will not be gone long. She will have better control than Bella did. Of course, you had some great control as I understand. Oh Rose I wish you could see how amazing she is going to be."

"Okay. Thanks Alice," I said thoughtfully, "You're the best."

She must have been really excited because she didn't say 'I know'. I had no doubt that she was already filling in Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. I never doubted Alice, but it was a lot to process.

Emmett was grinning at me as he had heard everything. He chatted excitedly all the way to the cabin. The last few miles were treacherous. The rally car did great, but the ambulance might not fare so well. Emmett of course saw that as a challenge. Our vampire vision allowed us to see the cabin immediately, but it was nestled into a foothill. It would be camouflaged to human eyes. It looked like it was part of the rock.

When we arrived, Jason was waiting and had much to tell us. He got a little nervous when he met Emmett, and my hubby's big toothy grin did not help one bit. He relaxed a little when he told us how chatty nurse had tried to put an APB out on me, and she was told that I broke no laws. She went on and on about how I had escaped. She was angry with Jason for not being more upset about my disappearance.

While he spoke, I noticed that Jason's blood smelled a little like Rosie's. I inquired about Jason's diet. I did not ask him if he ate dirt. I was more subtle than that. He said he was a vegan. He went onto explain that Rosie had turned him onto it. Rosie had never eaten meat or dairy her entire life. When Rosie was one year old, her mother tried to give her whole milk and she would not take it. She would not swallow any baby food that had meat or dairy in it. Jason went on to tell me that Rosie had converted her parents at a young age.

As I directed them what needed to be done, Emmett got to know Jason. He fired question after question at him about sports, hunting and other guy things. When Jason could get a word in edge wise, he asked me how I knew so much about the 'medical stuff'. Emmett answered and continued with the friendly interrogation.

After everything was ready, I explained to Jason the removal plan. He was in awe and sat silently. Then emotions began playing across his face as he looked between Emmett and me.

"How do you know the ambulance will be there?" he asked sheepishly.

"That would be Alice," I began slowly, "She sees visions of the future. Her visions got me in to see her earlier without being seen."

"And she is like you?" Jason asked but already seemed to know the answer.

"Yes," I said softly, "Her mortal life ended in 1920."

"When did yours end?" he directed to Emmett.

"1933. Rose here saved me after I was mauled by a bear," he said proudly.

"Alice has seen something else," I continued even softer, "No matter which doctor we take her to it will make no difference."

"Somehow," he sighed, "I already knew that."

"If you want to call this off w….." I almost faltered.

"No," he interrupted, "You said there was the 'if all else fails' plan."

"Yes but…" I began.

"I assume she will be like you. I don't care. I will do whatever it takes," he almost cried, "Save her."

"Okay," I relented, "The transformation takes three days, and you can't be anywhere near here for at least that long-maybe longer."

"I have the feeling this is a secret kind of thing," he quavered, "but how long could it be?"

"It took me over a year dude," Emmett grinned, "But Alice says your Rosie is going to have amazing control. So I'm thinking days or a few weeks."

"Control?" Jason feared the answer.

I looked at Emmett, and he nodded and answered, "Control over her bloodlust."

"Whoa," he said jumping to the correct conclusion immediately, "Rosie is nuts about vampires. She reads every book and sees every movie she can. I can't tell you how many she has drug me to see. This is crazy and so cool."

"Not cool when it wasn't your choice," I said coldly.

"How am I going to be with her?" he wondered aloud, "Can you change me at the same time?"

"We can't handle two newborns…new vampires at one time," I stated, "And Rosie will have a say. Although you know we exist now so you will have to be turned or killed. It's the law."

"Um how many laws are there?" he asked curiously.

"Just one," I said, "Keep our existence a secret."

"That makes sense," Jason whispered.

The next several hours Emmett spent trying to scare Jason with the nuisances of being a vampire. The human was as good with it as Bella—better. Blood did not make him squeamish. His eyes shined with excitement by the time we needed to leave.

When we were nearly to the city limits, Alice called. She had been trying to get a hold of us for about twenty minutes. Our phones had no service around the cabin and by the time she reached us, it was too late. Jason had been arrested. He decided he wanted to follow us, and was clocked at one hundred and twenty two miles an hour in a fifty-five mile an hour zone. She said that we could bail him out in the morning.

After I hung up, we went on. Everything went as expected. Alice was brilliant. The ambulance made it to the cabin, but Emmet had to push the vehicle when it was hung up on one area of the trail.

Emmett went on and on about how great it was going to be to have another brother. He thought Jason was cool especially after he was arrested. That had moved him up a few notches in Emmett's opinion. I told him they were both still little boys.

I decided to wait to change Rosie until after we could bail Jason out of jail. He would want to see that she was safe and comfortable. Emmett went out to hunt and I stayed with my namesake. I found myself talking to her even though I knew she could not hear me. I apologized for the burning to come. I thanked her for having blood that was unappetizing to me, and I told her how I had almost lost it with Bella. When Emmett returned, I was telling Rosie all about Renesmee.

"Maybe Rosie will be like a daughter to you," Emmett said and took me in his arms.

"Yeah," I sighed, "Maybe."

"You should hunt," he insisted, "It will take your mind off things. I can watch your little veggie."

"Don't call her that," I snapped.

"Whoa sorry babe," he apologized.

"No Em. I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "I am just so edgy about changing her. I just hope I can do it. I wish Carlisle were here"

"It's gonna be okay Angel," he hugged me tighter; "You'll be great. Now go hunt. It will do wonders."

"No I'm okay," I said not wanting to leave Rosie, "I will hunt tomorrow morning after I spring Jason."

"Oh," he said surprised, "I assumed I would go get him."

"No sweetie," I explained, "It's not that you can't do it, but you are so big and intimidating. You would scare those poor Montana cops to death. They'd have their hands on their pistols the whole time you were there."

"You're probably right," Emmett said and smiled, "Oh I pushed the ambulance into a lake I found when I was hunting."

"Good thinking," I praised and then gave him a long lingering kiss.

"Oh and I got all the supplies out first," he said and disappeared out the door and returned moments later with his arms full of things.

He handed me a large bag and said, "Here's all the drugs that were in there. You'll know what you need."

"Wow you are on a roll today," I beamed and started organizing, "This will save me from having to steal what I need."

"Will you need blood babe?" he asked, "Because the cooler was empty and it went swimming."

"I don't think so," I replied, "It might be hard for us to have it around anyway."

"Yeah," Emmett said absently.

After I went through everything, I went to stand next to Emmett. We stood silent and still in each other's arms. Watching her rest was very calming for me. I now knew why Edward had spent nearly every night with Bella. I loved her even though I did not even know her. I felt a mother's protectiveness coursing through me. It was like that day I came upon Emmett in that bear's jaws.

Before I knew, it was time to bail Jason out of jail. I told Emmett that Jason had the perfect alibi at the time of the kidnapping. He laughed a hearty laugh and kissed me goodbye. I pulled into the parking lot of an outlet mall. I intended to buy a wig just in case chatty nurse had planted a seed of suspicion in any detective's head. I had just turned off the engine when Alice called.

"Hey Rose," Alice began emotionlessly, "Well, don't bother going to bail out Jason. They are holding him for questioning, even though he has an airtight alibi. They probably would have questioned you too. His father was there with an attorney early this morning, and they are trying to question Jason's father as we speak."

"Okay," I replied not as upset as I should be because I could get back to Rosie that much sooner.

"The wig was a good idea by the way," Alice offered.

"Thanks," I sighed, "Can you see if I am going to change Jason?"

"No," Alice replied, "I can't see that yet, but my instinct tells m…"

Alice went silent. I waited quietly until she whimpered. I began calling her name repeatedly. I started out at a normal tone, but my volume and intensity grew. And just when I didn't think I could handle it any longer, Alice came back.

"Is there a pack of wolves in Montana?" Alice asked in a squeaky voice.

"Just the normal type wolves," I answered, "Why what's wrong?"

"Rosie just disappeared," she said in a small voice, "I can't see Emmett either."

I started the engine and said, "I'm going back."

"You just disappeared now," Alice said frustrated, "What the heck is happening? Jazz and I are on the way. We'll be there in a few hours."

"Okay," I said distracted, "I hope I see you when you get there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Change of Plans**

I clicked the phone shut on the fly. I made good time, but it seemed like it took hours to get close to the cabin. I parked the rally car in a little cove right off the trail and ran the rest of the way. I made a wide circle and smelled no wolf stench. I found cover as close to the cabin as possible and listened. I heard only sounds that were supposed to be there.

I snuck up and slipped into the cabin. My eyes darted around the room and all my senses were sharp. Emmett was hovering over Rosie. A huge smile spread over his face when he saw me. In that moment, I knew there were no wolves.

My body froze as my mind began to race. A rollercoaster of emotions swept through me. Protectiveness for Rosie clashed against my need for a child of my own. My anger for what Emmett had done fought against my gratitude for his thoughtfulness. A war was waging inside me when I realized Emmett was shaking me. He was calling my name, but he sounded so far away.

"What have you done?" I whispered the question, but I already knew the answer.

The smile returned to his face and he beamed, "Ever since you saved me so long ago, I have wanted to return the amazing gift. Then you loved me and gave me another just as amazing gift. I love you so much Rose, and I have finally found a way to give you your hearts desire."

My heart softened and swelled with hope as he continued, "I figured Rosie was going to be changed anyway so a few weeks wouldn't make a difference. She looks so much like you, and she is actually related to you. Other humans do the surrogate thing all the time. I don't know if it took because the reproductive medicine stuff I read hurt my head, but I think I got the gist of it."

"It took alright," I could not help but smile, "Alice's vision disappeared."

"Excellent!" Emmett exclaimed.

"But Alice and Jazz are on their way here," I stated, "Alice thought there was a wolf pack here in Montana."

"Right on," Emmett said and smiled bigger if that was possible.

"This isn't good news Em," I scolded.

"What's done is done," Emmett still beamed, "I have been planning this since I first saw her at that home, and Alice didn't see a thing. I am the man!"

"I wish I could be as confident as you are love," I sighed, "But Bella wasn't in a coma. I'm going to need another generator. I want to get a heart monitor on her, and we are pushing the max on the one that's here."

"We could unplug the frig," Emmett offered.

"No," I dismissed, "We are going to need that for the blood."

"Oh right," he said and gave me a quick kiss, "I'll be back."

I stood for only a moment after he left. I first checked her vitals manually. Her breathing staggered at my cold touch. Then I slowly and methodically did her physical therapy. With that done, I rested my hand on her stomach.

"I wish with all my heart," I sighed, "That I could carry this child. I know you didn't agree to this, but I hope someday you can forgive us. Emmett can be so impulsive sometimes, especially when it comes to my happiness. I am going to do everything in my power to make this easier on you. My sister-in-law Bella blazed the trail for us so I know what to expect. I am going to start by doubling your feedings because Bella's appetite grew almost immediately. Edward claims she went through a gross of eggs in just two weeks."

I also planned to start feeding her blood as soon as I could get my hands on some. It would save her some of the discomfort that my sister-in-law had to endure. I chose to hold off on telling her about the blood until it was necessary.

A generator started up outside so I knew Emmett had returned. He came in and informed me that he had wired the generator into the cabin. He helped me set up the heart monitor and finally realized something.

"Hey, where's my little buddy?" he asked.

"The Helena Police are holding him for questioning. They are convinced he had something to do with Rosie's disappearance. They questioned his father and before she lost her vision, Alice said they would have likely questioned me as well."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they held him for a couple weeks," Emmett said laughingly, "They are still ruled by old west justice here in big sky country."

"That would not be good," I said not wanting to think about it, "I still can't believe that you got around Alice."

"I've got it all babe," he said and grinned, "Brains and brawn."

Emmett convinced me to hunt before Alice and Jasper arrived. The hunt didn't do much to distract me, but it made me realize that we were surrounded by blood. I remembered that Nahuel's mother Pire had fed from animals and their blood. I wondered if I could use our surplus of animals to feed Rosie. I decided it was worth a try. It would save stealing blood that a human might need.

I froze. I actually cared that a human I did not even know might need the blood. Just a week ago, I would not have given it a thought at all, and here I was-caring. Something was happening to me, and I did not know if I liked it or not. As I got close to the cabin, I could hear that Alice and Jasper had arrived.

"When I saw you stealing a generator, I knew there were no wolves," Alice complained, "I already have a headache."

"You really didn't see me making preparations?" Emmett asked delighted.

"No I was watching Rosalie so closely because I expected it from her, but not you Emmett," Alice was almost whining.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Alice," I said as I opened the cabin door.

"Sorry Rose," Alice said sheepishly, "It's just that Rosie is so important. I had to..."

"Protect her," I interrupted and Alice nodded, "That's all I've wanted to do since I found out she existed and even more after I saw her. Emmett did not do this maliciously. He just wanted to give me what I desire most. You want to know what's funny? It never crossed my mind."

"What if something happens?" Alice squeaked, "I can't see a thing."

"Have a little faith," I soothed, "I was with Bella nearly every moment of her pregnancy. I forgot nothing. It was trial and error so now we know what to expect. I've already doubled her feedings and will soon introduce blood."

"Did you forget that if it weren't for Jake you would have attacked Bella," Alice said primly.

"That won't be a problem with Rosie," I replied confidently, "Smell her."

Alice hesitated then sniffed the air. She shook her head and crossed the room. Jasper followed her with a bewildered look on his face. Hovering over Rosie, she breathed deeply.

"She smells like potting soil," Alice gasped.

"We think it's because she has been a _Vegan_ her entire life," Emmett said making vegan sound like a swear word.

Jasper gasped and Alice asked, "What is it Jasper?"

"You said she has no brain activity?" Jasper inquired still looking bewildered.

"No nothing," Alice answered, "Why?"

"Her emotions are strong," Jasper said in awe, "She was hurt when Emmett commented just now."

"I'm sorry Rosie," Emmett said sincerely, "I am an inconsiderate kinda guy. Ask anyone here."

"Whoa," Jasper said in awe, "Forgiveness and….amusement."

"How is this possible?" I asked confused, "Neither her heart rate nor her breathing changed at all. But when I touched her earlier, her breathing accelerated at my cold touch."

"I think she wants to answer you," Jasper stated, "Now she's frustrated."

"Maybe her physical and emotional minds have disconnected somehow?" I said thinking aloud.

"Yes," Jasper sighed, "Relief and….love."

"Love?" I choked and my mind raced.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed, "Definitely love."

"I love you too Rosie," I said full of emotion.

"If I would have known, I would never," Emmett spit out.

"Forgiveness again," Jasper translated, "And love for you too."

"Thanks Rosie," Emmett said and smiled.

"So she doesn't feel any pain?" I asked and then pinched the back of her arm.

Her heartbeat accelerated, but Jasper said, "No."

"Amazing," I sighed in awe and looked at the angry red spot I left.

"Now I'm confused," Jasper said sullenly, "She is flipping between romantic love and loss."

"She's asking about Jason," Alice beamed.

"Relief," Jasper said and mirrored relief, "I think I'm getting the hang of this.

And it went on like that. We explained everything that was happening, and Jasper translated. Jason was right; she was excited to become a vampire. I told her how my human life came to an end, and about my current desire to have a child. My story was missing the part where I killed Royce and his friends because I did not want to scare her. We all told her about Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of the family. I explained the change and about the bloodlust. She was unhappy about drinking human blood and just as unhappy about drinking animal blood.

As midnight approached, Jasper let us know that she was nearly emotionally drained. Alice and Jasper went out to hunt while she rested. As I sat with Emmett and watched Rosie sleep, I felt so much hope for the future. Emmett and I spoke quietly about our plans. If the baby was a boy, we planned to name him Carty. Which was Emmet's human last name shortened from McCarty. If we were blessed with a girl, her name would be Haley for my last name. Then there was the issue of the baby's room. Emmett said I could have our room's closet. Our sitting room that had been converted into my closet could easily be converted into a nursery as it had ample space and a large window. Then in a year or so, our little one could talk Jasper out of his study.

The sun was coming up when Alice and Jasper returned. I had not realized they were gone that long. Alice explained that she had had a vision about Jason's release. He was to be let loose later that day, and the police planned to follow him. Therefore, Alice had snuck into the holding area and told him not to go to the cabin. She promised she would get him this evening when it was safe.

"What pray tell did you tell him about me?" Alice asked us with her hand on her hip.

"Just the basic stuff," I replied confused, "Why? What happened?"

"He just seemed terrified," she said equally confused, "He was super polite. But when I smiled and tried to put him at ease, he just about jumped out of his skin."

"Em?" I asked and he burst into laughter, "What did you do?"

It took several minutes for him to calm down enough to answer, "I told him that of all of us, Alice was the most dangerous."

"And?" Alice inquired impatiently.

"Then I said," he continued in an ominous tone, "She is a tiny thing, but her temper is lethal. And when she smiles her sweet little smile at you, your dead dude."

"Not funny Emmett," Alice pouted.

Jasper chuckled softly, and Alice shot him a sharp look. I do not know if it was Jasper's influence, but I suddenly found it funny. I giggled and both guys laughed.

"If he wore plaid and stripes together, I could totally see you ripping his head off," I said and giggled again.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

"Thank you," I sighed, "It has been a long time since I've laughed like that."

"Well anyway, I called Carlisle on our way back and he was very disappointed with you Emmett," Alice said seriously as Emmett dropped his head to stare at the floor.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and asked, "Was?"

"I explained that Jasper could sense her emotions, and that she seemed to be fine with everything. He more than softened to the idea of having another grandchild. He then suggested I call Edward."

"No," I hissed and shot her a terror filled look.

"It's okay," she reassured, "It was for the best. I explained everything to him, and he insisted he talk to Bella. So about an hour later she called back. They decided that honesty was best and told Jacob."

My blood ran cold at the thought of my future being in that mongrel's hands. Somehow, Bella and Renesmee had worked their magic with Jacob, and he had given his permission to change Rosie and only Rosie. Jacob would let Sam know that he had amended the treaty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Homecoming**

So we made plans to go home. Alice went into the city and bought a van to transport Rosie safely. It would be nice to have Carlisle's help when the time came to deliver the baby. It would be easier to get the medical supplies we would need, and it would just be nice to be in familiar surroundings. We had a little time to kill while we waited for night to fall so Emmett and Jasper took the rally car out.

"What did Edward say?" I asked Alice when we were finally alone.

"He said he couldn't judge you after what he did for Bella," Alice said softly, "He also said that there is nothing that he wouldn't give her."

"And what did Bella say?" I inquired.

"She was so happy for you, and she hoped you'd share your baby with her like she shared hers with you," Alice said amused.

"She really said that?" I asked and smiled.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"What are we going to do about Jason?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know yet," Alice sighed, "I'm thinking an accidental bite and then beg for forgiveness, but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"What is Rosie's gift?" I asked a little envious.

"It's tough to explain," Alice began, "She can alter the brain of any human, vampire, animal and even her own brain. It's similar to what Jane can do. In my vision she explained- she can see bundles of thread in the mind. Each thought is a tiny thread and she can break a thread or a whole bundle. She knows what each thread does. If the Volturi were to force our hand, she could yank the threads to their gifts. She could break all the threads and end them without even laying a hand on them. In my vision, she broke the thread in Jasper's mind that makes him crave human blood, and oh Rose I want that so badly for him."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You love her?" Alice wondered aloud.

"More than my own life," I said thoughtfully, "I now know how you and Edward could feel like this for a human."

"I didn't think I would ever see it," Alice sighed and shook her head.

"No one is more surprised than I am," I laughed and said seriously, "I'm sorry Alice."

She answered me with a hug. I could not remember her ever hugging me. It was not a completely alien feeling because Esme had hugged me plenty of times. As small as she was, she embraced you like a much larger person.

We sat in silence until the guys returned. It had not been an uncomfortable silence. She was immersed in her thoughts, and I in mine. Emmett and Jaspers' animated conversation amused Rosie.

We loaded Rosie and some supplies in the van after the sunset. Alice rode with Emmett in the rally car because her head was bothering her. She also needed to have her visions so she would know the best way to get Jason out of the city. Jasper took back roads and we waited near the next small town. We didn't dare go into the city as we might get pulled over without Alice's precognition. Alice and Emmett would join us after Jason's extraction.

We had at least an hour to wait so I told Rosie about the big white house in forks. I then told her an abbreviated version of Edward and Bella's story. Jasper said she was enthralled. Then I told her all about Renesmee, and I went into great detail about her and her gift.

"Rosie?" Jason called as he threw the van's door open, "There's my prettier half."

"Her emotions are off the charts," Jasper said excitedly, but her heartbeat didn't accelerate in the slightest.

"I'm happy to see you too baby," Jason choked out and touched her face, "I missed you so much."

Her heart took off as if it were running a race. I wondered if her body knew his touch. It was like when Edward would touch human Bella. He could not read her mind, but her heart sent messages loud and clear. I knew at that moment that Rosie would never give up on Jason, and he had already proved his devotion to her.

"Alice was amazing," Jason burst out suddenly, "The HPD probably won't figure out I'm gone until tomorrow. I went back to the dorm like she told me to last night. I hung around my room, and eventually I turned off the lights as if I were turning in early. I hadn't waited long when Lyle's flat screen next door began blaring some action movie. I heard a crash but thought it was a part of my inconsiderate neighbors flick. Then the closet door opens and there stands Alice. She says 'follow me' and disappears back into the closet. To my surprise there is a hole in the wall just big enough for me to crawl through. By the time I make into Lyle's closet, I am covered with drywall dust. Alice however doesn't have a speck on her, and she holds up a huge laundry bag and tells me get in. And then she just carried me out."

"They had a policeman in the security office. And after Virginia Tech, they have cameras literally everywhere." Alice said from outside the van door.

"Thanks Alice," I said sincerely, "You're the best."

"I know," she replied and grinned.

Jason was both awed and grateful for Jasper's gift. At first, he was a little afraid of the intimidating vampire as he had been of Emmett. I drove so Jasper could concentrate on 'communicating' through emotions. I could tell Jasper was proud to be so essential and appreciated.

I asked him if he was doing okay being confined in such a small space with two humans when we were about an hour into the trip. He said that he was doing better than he ever expected. Both humans smelled enough like dirt that his venom did not even flow. He sat in the front passenger seat just to be safe. Of course, our conversation was too low for either human to hear.

Emmet and Alice drove a few miles ahead of us to make sure our path was clear. The trip back to Forks took under half the time it would have for a human. The familiar house was a welcome sight even though we had not been gone long. It was especially emotional because when the house came into view, Carlisle and Esme were waiting on the porch.

"Oh Rose," Esme gushed and hugged me, "Welcome home sweetheart. I'm so excited for you."

"Thank you," I sighed and looked into her eyes, "I hope that I can be as wonderful a mother as you are. I haven't told you how much I appreciate you and all you've done for me."

"You're more than welcome," she said breathlessly, "There is a light in your eyes. Happiness becomes you Rose, and you deserve to be happy."

"Can you forgive me dear Rose?" Carlisle asked emotionally, "For changing you all those years ago."

"Oh Father," I cried and hugged him; "I have been horrid and beg your forgiveness. I have always known the guilt you carry, and I have used that as an excuse for bad behavior. I have been hateful and manipulative. I am truly sorry."

"Thank you," he said quietly, "Your new outlook is quite becoming."

Alice showed Jason around while the rest of us set Rosie up in Carlisle's office, and I think we all had a sense of déjà vous. Carlisle gave Rosie a thorough examination, and was amazed that she could hear. And with Jasper's help, Carlisle discovered that the accident had not disconnected her mind from her body. In the trauma of the accident, Rosie had realized that her parents were gone. There was so much physical and emotional pain that she herself had disconnected the physical pain so she could cope.

Carlisle was excited by this prospect. Rosie may not have to burn during the change. Bella had let Carlisle know that the morphine did not work. She had called him as soon as she hung up with Alice. Five years had passed but Edward had still been hurt by the thought of Bella being in so much pain. A week ago, I would have been confused by this, but now I completely understood. I was so thankful to Bella for making that call as it might spare Rosie from the same unnecessary pain.

I kept catching Carlisle and Esme staring at Rosie and then looking at each other. When I inquired about it, Carlisle explained that is was more than just a sisterly resemblance. To their vampire eyes, she looked exactly like me-minus the injuries. They expected that after the change it would be tough to tell us apart. Carlisle was extremely curious to see what traits the child would inherit.

When Alice and Jason joined us, Jason had a tight smile on his face. I assumed it was because we would have to wait for the baby, but it turned out I was wrong. It was because the wolves had all but prohibited his transformation. Carlisle explained the importance of the treaty, and that there were loopholes. Jason was assured if Rosie chose him as a mate; we would find a way to make it happen.

Jason stayed in Edward's old room. The bed he bought for Bella years ago was still there. Renesmee used it when she stayed over. Lately she had slept there a lot; she did not want to crowd her parents. She wanted to hang around Jake's place, and it was closer to the big house.

Just over a year ago, I built Jake a large doghouse for his birthday. It stands in the small clearing where Bella danced with him on her wedding day. I put a plaque over the door that read 'FIDO'. He thanked me and said it was bigger than his room at Billy's. Jacob had taken it as an invitation and moved in. He changed out the plaque for one that said 'Beware of Wolf'. I made it big enough for him when he was in his wolf form so he had room for a few pieces of furniture. Talk about your all time backfires.

The first unit of human blood we tried to give Rosie was rejected. We scrambled and tried bovine blood from a slaughterhouse, but that was rejected too. We were at a loss until Emmett was able to get deer blood. It did the trick. She was thriving on it. As the weeks passed, Emmett got better and better at collecting it. Carlisle's theory was that she had an allergy to domestic animal products but had never tried wild game.

The weeks seemed to fly as we fell into a routine. Jason spent every day with Rosie, and I spent every night. Her stomach grew steadily, and it went better than it did for Bella. Starting the blood earlier and bed rest seemed to make things easier. We had just a handful of days left when the travelers returned.

I paced in the entryway waiting for the familiar sound of Edward's Volvo. When I heard their car turn off the highway, Esme appeared beside me. She squeezed my hand in reassurance. I opened the door for them as they reached the top of the stairs. I froze because I had so much to say and did not know where to start.

"Welcome home," Esme chimed and hugged each of them.

Edward smiled sympathetically at me, which broke my paralysis, "I'm glad you guys are home. Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure," Bella said happily.

"I want to begin with an apology," I said trying to keep my voice even, "I have been absolutely wretched to you and I am sorry."

"Rose don't…" Bella began and Edward stopped her.

"I don't deserve to be let off the hook. The two of you have endured my horrid behavior for far too long. I only ask that you give me a chance to make it up to you. Our situations aren't exactly the same, but they are close enough that I can see from your point of view now. I realize that I hurt you, but be assured that it won't happen again. I love you both so much and consider myself lucky to call you family."

"Oh Rosalie," Bella cried and rushed into my arms, "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you Bella," I whispered, "You have always been kind to me-much more than I deserved."

Edward voiced his forgiveness as he hugged me. Tears streamed down Renesmee's cheeks, and Jacob fidgeted uncomfortably beside her. Bella's eyes shined with excitement for me. I then did something I swore I would never do; I asked for Jacob's forgiveness. With a big smug grin, he accepted my apology. Then the smile faltered when Edward informed him that I was sincere.

Renesmee threw herself into my arms and pulled Jacob in too. It was awkward with Ren sandwiched between us. Jacob buried his nose in Renesmee's hair and did not make a single comment about the smell. If it were up to my niece, we would have stayed in the embrace all day. Her heartbeat ran like a rabbit at Jacob's touch.

Carlisle's study was crowded with all of us. The travelers wanted to meet Rosie, and the rest of us were curious to see if Edward could in fact read her thoughts. When we found he could not, some went off to do other things. Renesmee dazzled Jason, and she blushed when she caught him staring. Even with the vampire smell, Jake stayed and stared daggers at Jason. I did not think it would be long until Jake returned Ren's romantic feelings.

Edward was frustrated at not hearing a peep from Rosie, and Jasper relished his ability to tell Edward what he did not know. With Bella's reassurance, he took it in stride. Edward was not sure if Rosie looked exactly like me. He admitted that he really had not looked at me when I was human. This would have infuriated me only a month ago, but I realized Rosie had changed me. Edward was taken aback as he had prepared himself for my jealous inner tirade.

Bella touched Rosie's cheek as she introduced herself. Rosie's eyes opened at the cold touch. Jasper informed us of her excitement; she could see Bella. A pang of jealousy hit me because my face should have been the first face she saw. Edward smiled knowingly probably thinking it was only a matter of time.

Carlisle was back in a flash. After much questioning, we found that she had mended the thread to her sight. To my profound relief, she still could feel no pain. Everyone stood around in awe and amazement. Even Alice was caught off guard. It was surmised that this ability had something to do with the pregnancy and the child may be gifted too.

A loud cracking sound snapped me out of my wonderment. There was a scramble of bodies, and it was discovered that the baby had broke its first rib. Bella rubbed her hand empathetically as Carlisle taped the fracture. Edward tried and was successful in hearing the baby's thoughts. As he had with Renesmee, he asked the little one to try and not move any more than was necessary. There was a firm agreement to try.

Bella crooned to the baby through Rosie's stomach. I was happy that I had been talking to her for weeks. At first it had been strangely awkward, but now I did it without even thinking. He or she had even nudged me once when I sang a lullaby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – New Arrival**

The next few days drug by without incident. On the morning we were setting up to take the baby, two more ribs were broken. I guessed it was the excitement in the air or we had estimated the delivery date correctly. Things went very quickly then. I held the scalpel today. Carlisle had graciously agreed to assist. I had just finished making the initial cut, and we all heard a horrible cracking noise. We did not have time to see which bones had broken.

I kept on making my way through the muscle. When I was nearly to the baby, there was a loud metallic scraping noise. A tiny little hand poked out and grabbed a hold of my pinky. Something came over me, and I began to sing the baby's favorite lullaby. Carlisle took the scalpel and worked on getting the baby out. Edward put an aspirator in my hand when the baby's head was visible. I aspirated the little angel's lungs. The baby did not like that one bit. I was then handed a towel.

"Okay Rose," Carlisle said, "Lift the baby out."

Gently and carefully, I lifted the baby out. The violet eyes that stared up at me suddenly captivated me. Still holding my finger, the tiny face smiled at me. If I could have wept with happiness, I would have at that moment. I smiled back.

"It's a boy," Carlisle announced.

"Hell Yeah," Emmett boomed from the hall.

"Okay Rose," Edward instructed, "The cord."

It was hard to tear my gaze from his perfect little face, but I bent and bit through the umbilical cord. I wiped the blood away and wrapped him in a towel. I could hear the heart monitor and Rosie's heartbeat was becoming irregular.

Even though it killed me to do it I said, "Bella?"

"What do you need me to get you?" Bella asked.

"Take my boy for me?" I asked sweetly, "I would like to help with Rosie."

With no hesitation, she stepped forward, and took my bundle of joy. Carlisle warned that he might be venomous. Jason immediately wanted to hold him, and I heard Bella argue as she stepped into the hall. I heard oo's and ah's as I turned to get to work. Just Carlisle and Edward stayed with me in the study.

Edward stood at Rosie's head to monitor her respiration. Carlisle finished putting organs back where they should be. Then we were ready. We planned to repeat the steps that Edward used to change Bella. Carlisle asked for one of the syringes of venom I had prepared. I filled an extra to be on the safe side. I turned to grab the first syringe, and I noticed there was only one.

"No!" Edward growled, but it was too late.

While we were occupied, Jason had grabbed the second syringe and injected it into his leg. He cried out and collapsed onto the floor. Edward whisked him out of the room, and declared that he would be right back. I handed Carlisle the other syringe as Rosie's heart began to slow. He injected it directly into her heart, and I began to bite.

I had been concentrated on my task and barely heard the argument going on down the hall. Jacob was accusing Edward that he had let this happen on purpose. Edward defended that he had been concentrating on Carlisle and my thoughts, and that he needed to get back. Renesmee begged Jacob to stop and began to cry. Her tears stopped him instantly, and Edward stepped back into the room.

Everything went too smoothly, I kept waiting for something to go wrong. Edward commended me on a job well done, and I thanked him for paving the road for me. Carlisle assured me all that was left was to wait. I called for Jasper. As soon as he appeared in the doorway, Jason began to scream. He assured me that Rosie's spirits were high, and she was perfectly happy so far. Then he disappeared and as soon as Jasper was out of the room the screaming stopped. I stopped in the doorway and gave Rosie a last look.

Bella was still holding my son, and she had him up where he could peek over at Emmett. He would look up at Bella and she would ask 'where's daddy' then he would hold his hand out toward Emmett's face. Emmett would then give him a mini high five with his finger and say 'little man' with so much pride. I watched this little routine at least a dozen times from the doorway.

"Hey guys," I said as I stepped swiftly into the room.

My baby boy's head snapped toward me and he said, "Ama."

Both Emmett and Bella looked at me with wide eyes. It had been days until Renesmee had spoken. However, when she did, it was full sentences. The little guy held out his hands to me.

"Carty," I said jubilantly.

A huge smile spread over his tiny face. He had his Daddy's smile and dimples. His dark brown hair was clean and slightly wavy. The shape and color of his eyes were all mine, and he had the Hales' perfectly shaped nose. I registered this in the briefest of seconds. When he was in my arms once more, I felt so completely happy and content.

"Ama, Ama," Carty chanted, "Ama, Mama, Mama."

"Yes Carty," I crooned, "It's me."

He sighed and snuggled into the nape of my neck. I softly sang into his ear. He smelled amazing. I would have loved him if he smelled like potting soil, but I was glad he did not. I rocked him back and forth. Emmett found our rhythm and gently embraced us both. Bella congratulated us and made a hasty retreat. We blissfully stayed like that for two full hours.

"I hate to disturb you," Edward said softly as he came into the room, "The venom has healed her injuries, and I am able to hear her thoughts now. She is asking for you."

"Thank you," I said and followed him.

"Has Carty bit you?" Edward asked as we walked.

"No," I answered confused, "Why?"

"He bit Bella," Edward stated sadly, "And he is definitely venomous."

"Oh," I said in surprise, "I'm so sorry. Is she okay? She didn't say a thing."

"You know Bella," he sighed, "If she's in agony, she won't make a peep. And then you find out the truth five years later."

"She just hates to see you hate yourself for things that are not your fault," I tried to soothe him.

"I can't get over the change in you Rose," Edward said in awe.

"My heart is finally full," I said simply.

"Well it suits you," he complimented.

"Thank you brother," I said sincerely.

"Okay Lily," Edward said as we entered the study, "Rose is here as you requested."

"Lily?" I questioned.

"Oh yes," Edward said absently, "She thought there would be less confusion if she went by her middle name-Lillian, but she prefers Lily."

"Okay," I said and let it sink in.

"Lily wants me to tell you she is eternally grateful. And if you are afraid that she will want to take over as mother of Carty, don't be. She didn't make that kind of connection with him, and she loves you and will never hurt you that way. You always wanted a child, and her heart's desire has always been to have a brother or sister. Now she has six. She had all but given up when she lost her parents, and now she has Carlisle and Esme. She loves all of us already and hopes she can be a part of our family."

"I love you more than I ever thought possible," I choked out.

"The only one missing is Gramps," Lily said sadly and her body convulsed.

"Are you okay?" I asked alarmed.

"She doesn't feel the pain of the burn," Edward reassured, "However her body is changing and she had relinquish control to be able to speak just now."

"After we get you settled, we will go back for my brother," I assured Lily, "Don't make yourself uncomfort…"

"Kill me!" Jason screamed, "For the love of God! Jasper don't go! Kill Me! Kkkkiiillllll mmmeeeeee!"

"I can't keep him calm any longer the burn is too intense," Jasper sighed at the door and then disappeared.

"Oh no Jason!" Lily cried and her back arched.

"Lily you can help him," Edward soothed as Jason continued to scream, "See his mind. You can do it. I know it is hard to concentrate, but….Yes that's it. You've almost got it."

"I can't!" Lily sobbed, "I don't know how."

"Yes you do," Edward said intensely, "Just believe. Pretend it's your own mind….Yes that's right."

Jason was silenced in mid scream. We all looked around at each other with wide eyes. I looked down at Carty, and he was no longer sleeping. He stayed perfectly still and aware like a tiny rabbit.

"I did it! I really did it!" Lily exclaimed which brought on the worst convulsion yet.

"The relief you gave Jason is profound, and he is thanking you over and over again. Oh and he loves you like crazy and thank you. Thank you. Well you get the idea." Edward translated.

"I wish I could see him," Lily whispered.

Carty wiggled in my arms. He almost looked frantic. I leaned down to whisper to him, but he touched my face with his tiny hand. As Renesmee had done, he showed me a picture. But it was different because it was a moving picture. I saw Jason lying in Edward's old room. Jasper, Emmett and Esme were there keeping watch. I heard all of Esme's comforting words.

Edward gasped and looked at me. He had witnessed the same thing I just had. He looked down at Lily for a moment and then back at Carty. We both understood the gravity of such a gift. Then Carty shifted in my arms and reached toward Lily.

"Your wish is his command," I said as I leaned down to let Carty touch her face.

She sighed heavily. Edward assured me she was fine-happy even. Carty's tiny stomach grumbled and a surprise look came over his face. The picture must have stopped because Lily whimpered. Edward quickly reassured her and told me he needed to be fed. I asked where Bella was, and Carty's tiny hand returned to my face.

Bella was in the kitchen making a bottle. As I walked out the door, I looked back at Edward. He was smiling obviously enjoying watching his ladylove. On my way down the stairs, I wondered if he could show me people he had not met. I asked him to show me my brother. Then the picture changed to my brother's room. Two men and chatty nurse were arguing.

"You can't ask him these questions," the nurse whined, "He doesn't know anything, and besides he is having a bad day. He keeps asking for his sister who died in the nineteen thirties."

"Well," the older of the two men said haughtily, "He may let something slip that he wouldn't normally."

"No," she said firmly, "Leave now or I'll get Kay Rossi. Yes the news reporter Kay Rossi. She is just down the hall visiting her Aunt, and might be interested to know all about our local police interrogation practices."

"Okay," the man said slowly, "But we'll just come back with a warrant."

"Good," chatty said standing her ground, "That's what you will have to do, and I seriously doubt any Judge in this city would give you a warrant to question Mr. David James Hale. His family founded the country club where they all play golf and hobnob with each other."

"Be assured we will be back," the younger man said as they both moved toward the door.

Chatty nurse left behind them and my brother turned back to the television. I took Carty's hand away from my face and kissed his tiny hand. I was telling him what a good and magical boy he was when I entered the kitchen.

"Magical?" Bella picked up on the implication immediately, "Is he like Renesmee?"

"Sort of," I said and moved toward her, "Carty would you please show Aunt Bella her Mom Rene?"

Carty touched her face, and she made a squeaking noise. Her eyes went blank, but an amazed look came across her face. We stood that way for several moments, and then Carty's stomach grumbled again. This time he made a little fuss. Bella absently handed me the bottle that was in her hand. I took it, and got my boy situated for a feeding.

"What is in this?" I asked as the odd smell hit me.

"Amazing," Bella sighed.

"Bella?" I asked sweetly, "What's in this bottle?"

"Oh uh," she answered snapping out it, "Half soy milk and half mule deer blood. As you can see he loves it."

"What made you come up with such a combination?" I wondered in awe.

"Oh I made a mess of different bottles," She explained, "I didn't know what he would take. Renesmee was so picky. Oh, you remember that. He is just okay with the two separately. He also likes the deer blood with rice milk. But don't give him human blood or regular formula separately or mixed together. When I tried that he…just didn't like it at all."

"Edward told me he bit you," I said softly, "I am so sorry Bella. Does it still sting? Jasper says venom stings."

"It's nothing," Bella said brushing it off, "I should have known better than to give him human blood after Rosie…I mean Lily's reaction. Sorry it's hard to get used to the change."

"Thank you Bella," I said sincerely, "For all your effort to make Carty happy. You are an amazing mother."

"You're so welcome," Bella said sadly.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked aghast.

"No," she protested, "It made me think about my mom and how much I miss her."

"I'm sorry Bella," I said softly, "If I would have known I would have asked him to show your Dad."

"It's okay," she sighed, "The last couple months have been hard with Renesmee becoming such a teenager. And Rene has been getting really frustrated with the email relationship we have."

Inspiration hit me and I offered, "We should have her out for Christmas. I think Lily would be able to keep her from noticing your _changes_ by then_._"

"That would be amazing," Bella beamed, "I'm going to ask Edward what he thinks. Thanks Rose."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek before she left the room. I hummed Carty's lullaby as he finished his bottle. He smiled when he was done, and I put him up to burp him.

"Dah..dee," he cooed as Emmett tried to sneak up on me.

"Little man!" Emmett beamed and gave him a mini high five.

"Gifted little man," I said and smiled, "Did you hear?"

"Yes," Emmett said proudly, "My son is brilliant. Aren't you CardyBacardi."

"Daddy," he said clearly, as I shook my head at Emmett's horrible nickname.

"Little man," he said and shared another high five, and I thought how annoying that was going to get.

"Has he bit you?" I asked, "Because he bit Bella."

"Cool!" Emmett joked, "My little man is a wild child."

"Not cool Em," I scolded, "He's venomous. I don't know what I'd do if he bit Renesmee or Jacob."

"Follow me," Emmett said and led the way to the study, "I know just what to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Lily's Gift**

"So you think it's possible?" Bella asked hopefully as we entered the room.

"Yes love," Edward said happy to give Bella something she wanted, "I have witnessed her ability first hand. She will have to practice before then, but I believe she can."

"Hey guys," Emmett interrupted, "Exploiting my baby mama?"

"Funny," Edward said and rolled his eyes, "Lily says your baby's mama is your wife so knock it off or she'll knock it off for you."

Emmett's laughter boomed through the room as I asked, "Lily please forgive him? His sense of humor is not so humorous sometimes."

"No problem," Edward translated, "She was joking around too."

"Lily?" Emmett said suddenly getting serious, "My little man here is venomous and we are afraid he'll bite Ren or her favorite dog. I know you are burning, but could you fix him? Ya know like you did for Jason."

"She said she can try," Edward forwarded Lily's thoughts.

"Lily is so amazing," Bella said in awe and then a dreadful thought came to her, "Aro would do anything for that kind of power. We can't tell anyone about her or Carty."

"Well we definitely won't advertise. But with Alice and now Carty we can know every move they're going to make. Don't worry Bella, Lily can already reach another room with her gift and she isn't even fully vampire yet. With practice who knows maybe she could even reach Voltura," Edward offered.

"It's been nearly five years," Bella sighed, "But I can still see them floating into that meadow. If I slept, I would still have nightmares."

"We are already safer than we've ever been," Edward assured her then he turned back to Lily, "Yes his threads are so much smaller, but I think you got it. Any one willing to be bitten- to test?"

"I will," Emmett said firmly.

Before anyone could object, he worked his finger into Cardy's mouth and said, "Bite down little man."

"Nasty Emmett," Bella teased, "Who knows where that finger has been."

"Makes you wonder don't it Bella," he quipped as Cardy's teeth made a metallic scraping noise, "Good strong bite buddy. I think we're good."

"Well done Lily," Edward complimented, "You make it look easy."

"Thank you Lily," I said softly, "Just please don't over do it. You still have at least thirty six hours of change left."

"It's actually just over thirty two hours," Alice said from the doorway, and I noticed she was loaded down with bags, "And that's not much time to prepare a proper closet for her."

"Lily could share Rosalie's wardrobe," Bella mocked, "I'm sure they wear the same size."

"Bite your tongue," Alice hissed, "Proper attire is important to everyone but you Bella."

"Lily says you don't have to go all that trouble just for her," Edward said and smiled, "Although she is making a half-hearted argument."

"Traitor," Bella teased.

"Rose," Edward said seriously, "Lily wants you to know she is fine. She feels stronger by minute. I think it is absolutely true. She doesn't have to deal with the physical burn so mentally and emotionally she has deep reserves of strength."

"She is really doing that well Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes Rose. She is doing amazingly well," he assured me and then stiffened, "Lily are you ready for some practice?"

"What is it Edward?" I growled.

"Jacob," Edward grumbled, "Well Bella we will know soon if your mom's visit is feasible."

"By practicing on Jake," Bella gasped horrified.

"I'm sure you will change your mind in a matter of minutes my dear," Edward said icily, "They came to discuss the breach in the treaty."

"They?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Sam and his second are waiting outside," Edward said unemotionally, "Leah is here too and she's terrified."

"Why are they planning a fight?" Bella squeaked.

"On the contrary, Sam believes Renesmee that Jason took it upon himself to become a vampire. Sam is content that Jason was not bitten." Edward conveyed, "Leah is afraid of Carty."

"Leah Clearwater is afraid she'll imprint on him," I offered my theory and looked into my baby boy's eyes, "I'm afraid of that too."

"Lily," Edward whispered, "You must change Jacobs mind. It's going to be very detailed and delicate work. If you need an example look to Sam's mind. Yes, he means to hurt Jason or drive him away. You can't do that. It would destroy Renesmee and hurt Bella. And at worst, it would start a war."

"Hell to the yeah," Emmett said and chuckled.

Edward ignored him and continued, "I can't be here to help you this time. I must be out there with Carlisle. It will be okay because I believe you can do this."

"Where's Carlisle?" Jacob demanded from the doorway.

"Don't do this Jake. Please?" Renesmee begged, and I noticed how tired she looked.

"I'm here," Carlisle said as he entered from Esme's study.

"Representatives from both packs have come here to discuss a violation of the treaty," Jacob stated formally.

"Come on Jake," Bella said, "Violation? Really?"

"We request your presence outside," Jacob pressed on ignoring Bella.

"Certainly," Carlisle replied warmly and waved toward the hall, "After you."

Nearly everyone filed out of the house. Carty and I stayed with Lily, and Alice and Esme stayed with Jason. I assured Lily everything would be okay, and that I believed in her. I then asked Carty to show me Carlisle.

"I assure you there has been no breach to our treaty," Carlisle began and held his hands out palms up.

As he explained what had transpired, I noticed Emmett and Jasper standing with their backs to the French doors. They looked like sentries with arms crossed in defensive postures. Leah was jumpy; her eyes darted all around then back again. Sam was calm and listened intently. Jared his second was in wolf form and stood still nearby.

"Jason has suffered more pain than you can imagine for his ill informed choice," Carlisle offered.

"Please forgive him Jake," Renesmee said in a tiny voice, "He just loves her so much that he thought he had no other choice."

"I am satisfied with the explanation," Sam said calmly, "I find there has been no breach to the treaty."

Jacob started to shake with rage and Edward warned, "Calm down Jacob. Renesmee back away sweetheart. He is losing control."

Then it happened. I heard Lily and Edward sigh simultaneously. Jacob's body went perfectly still, but he blinked furiously. Everyone stayed silent and braced for Jacob's tirade.

"Okay," Jacob finally spoke softly, "I am satisfied with the explanation. I find there has been no breach to the treaty."

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion, and I wondered if they noticed Jacob repeated Sam's words exactly. Edward and Bella smiled at one another. Carlisle was thanking Jacob, as I pulled Carty's hand away from my face and kissed it. I told Lily that she did well and how proud of her I was. I suggested she rest for a while, and she seemed to take my advice.

"Sam wants to meet Carty," Carlisle said gently as he entered, "I'll watch over Lily. Edward says it will be fine"

"Okay," I said reluctantly and slowly left the room.

I walked at a human's pace. I told Carty what was happening, and I asked him not to show them what he could do. I hoped that he understood. Right before I stepped out the back door, I warned him not to bite anyone.

The meet and greet was really quite pleasant. Sam and Emily had been blessed with twin boys the previous winter so he doted on Carty. Emmett showed Sam their little high five routine. Sam was delighted. Carty liked Sam and even began giving him his tiny high fives. Jared watched intently as he and Kim were expecting their first child.

Leah must have decided that she could not avoid Carty forever. When she asked to see him, I held my breath. When she smiled, I thought I was going to lose it. But she just congratulated me and walked away with a spring in her step. I could tell Sam was hoping that she would finally imprint, and I hoped she did someday. I was just ecstatic it was not with my child.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jacob had no side effects from Lily's alteration. He actually thought he was starting to get a handle on his impulsiveness. Bella was thrilled, and she and Edward started planning Rene's long overdue visit. When she did visit, everything went better than expected. Bella lived in bliss as she had her mother back in her life. When Carty turned three, Phil took a head coach position at a small college in Northern California. They were hundreds of miles closer so they visited often.

Like Bella, Lily flew past being a newborn altogether. With some help from her gift, Jason did as well. Lily had a very different way of hunting. If the blood weren't essential, she would have skipped that too. I liked hunting with Lily because she would drop our prey without even touching them. She made sure they felt no fear or pain.

Just as Alice had predicted, Lily fit into the family so well it was as if she had always been there. If you loved Lily, you couldn't help but love Jason too. Lily and I were as close as twin sisters. We knew what the other was thinking. To human eyes we looked like twins, but there were subtle differences that vampires could clearly see.

Carty grew and flourished. He saved me from the painful longing I once had. As he grew so did his gift. By the time he was two, he was able to show us past events. Years later, he played a huge part in the fall of the Volturi, but that is a story for another day.

**oooOooo**

**If you want to read more about Rosalie's new family, check out my new story titled Rosalie Jr.**


End file.
